Horie Kizuki
|caption = Horie Kizuki, May 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = Unknown |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2012-present |agency = TNX (2013-2014) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 22nd Generation |join = November 2014 |days = |acts = B-FLY!, NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Horie Kizuki (堀江葵月) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. Prior to joining NICE GIRL Project!, she was a member of the idol group B-FLY!. Biography Early Life Horie Kizuki was born on May 14, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. 2012-2013 In 2012, Horie was a member of ZAWA Girl Project's B-FLY!, a local idol group. On October 14, 2013, Horie joined NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. 2014 On November 16, NICE GIRL Project!'s trainee program was abolished. Soon after, Horie, alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei, were given the opportunity to become members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, transferring to UP-FRONT PROMOTION and joining Hello! Project. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside the former NICE GIRL Project! trainees and 3 other girls. Personal Life Education= When Horie joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first high school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Horie Kizuki: *'Kiichan' (きぃちゃん): Official nickname, given her since NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Horie Kizuki (堀江葵月) *'Nickname:' Kiichan (きぃちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' Unknown *'Height:' 155cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *' Status:' **2013-10: member **2014-11: Left *'TNX Status:' **2013-10: Member **2014-11: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION:' **2014-11: Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-) *'NICE GIRL Project! groups:' ** (2013-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dance, Singing, Mat exercise, Imitation *'Hobbies:' Music, Dancing, Singing, Picking out clothes *'Interests:' Disney *'Strength:' She likes making people smile *'Weakness:' She gets too single-minded on the things she wants *'Charm point:' Her smile *'Favorite food:' Strawberries and cheese *'Least favorite food:' Raw vegetables *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Red *'Favorite Sport:' Volleyball *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Sayashi Riho, Morning Musume, ℃-ute Trivia *She has been a fan of Morning Musume since she was in kindergarten. *She wants to go to America, specifically New York and Hawaii. *She prefers to be "Suppin" (makeup-free). *She loves matcha lattes (green tea lattes). *Said in a live that she was aiming to be the sexy character in NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *She is the fourth Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from an idol group outside of Hello! Project. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "Shabondama" by Morning Musume. *She wants to have a major debut under Hello! Project and become an idol that breaks out on a global scale. *She was asked to join Hello! Project's trainees when she was working as an NGP trainee. *She has a lot of opportunities to dance back-up for the Hello! Project acts and watch their performances, which gives her more motivation to improve. *She loves dancing so she is always working on that, but she isn't great at singing so she wants to work on getting the more difficult parts of rhythm down and figuring out different ways to sing things. *She thinks she might not get many more chances to debut within Hello! Project, but she'll keep working hard all the same and looking for your support. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Hashimoto Nagisa. See Also *Gallery:Horie Kizuki *List:Horie Kizuki Concert & Event Appearances External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Trainees Collection blog (Tag: "Horie Kizuki") *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015, Tour blog Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Former idol members Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Taurus Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station